An Endless Sporadic
by MythicElf
Summary: A collection of one-shots and short stories centered around my Oblivion stories or the actual game. Probably won't have a real ending. Rated M for extreme OOC-ness and sexy times.
1. Welcome Home

A/N: so in between boredom and writer's block for Kismet, I began to write this. Then I wondered, hey, why don't I start a story to stick all these moments of randomness in? So, here we are, An Endless Sporadic.

Chapter 1

Rating: M (yes, I write smut in my free time, it's terrible, I know.)

Warnings: yaoi, slash, whatever you wanna call it, extreme OOC-ness and dirty!Lucien. Vicarious Revenge-centric.

...

Domitius dropped to the floor of the Cheydinhal Sanctuary, completely disregarding the ladder that led down from the well entrance. There was fresh blood on his hands (metaphorically, of course) and his tongue (that had been true a few hours ago), now what he needed was to get out of his Shrouded Armor and to see his favorite vampire.

He made his way through the Sanctuary, his steps silent as he listened hard for anybody's presence. No one occupied the living quarters or the training room, Aerius wasn't in his room, and the lobby was empty besides the Dark Guardian. Domitius was about to give up and take a nap when a near-silent thud reached his ears. A small grin spread across his face and he waited for the second thud, the third, fourth... Until the fifth sounded and he spun around, hooking an arm around the other's shoulder and pushing him to the floor. Aerius grunted as his back landed heavily on the stone, and Domitius laughed. "Not so silent anymore, are you?"

"I suppose not," the elder vampire chuckled, "How went your hunt?"

Domitius licked his lips. "Quite sating, indeed. Another soul has been sent to the Void."

"Good. Now let me up, for Sithis' sake."

With a faintly teasing smile the Silencer stood, holding out an arm to help his Listener up. The elder vampire took his hand and pulled himself to his feet. His robes shuffled quietly as he walked behind the younger of the two, wrapping his arms around a leather clad torso and placing small kisses along the edge of his jaw._ "I missed you_," he murmured.

"It's only been a few days," Domitius argued, albeit weakly since he liked where he thought this was going.

"A few days too long," Aerius growled, nipping a bit hard on his Silencer's chin. A gasp brought a rather sadistic grin to his lips. "Let's take this hood off, hm?"

The Listener's fingers reached around his neck to undo the clasp right below his jaw. Domitius didn't say a word as Aerius pulled back his hood, revealing chestnut brown hair pulled into a loose horsetail. He did, however, squeak when a warm tongue (the elder vampire didn't seem cold anymore, he was a normal, warm temperature now) traced a wet line up his neck all the way to his ear, where a few more kisses and nibbles were placed.

Wandering fingers quickly undid the clasps and latches all the way down his torso; soon the leather fell back to either side of him, revealing his pale, lean-muscled frame. A soft blush rose to his cheeks as he felt breath against his neck; he loved the feel of Aerius' teeth on his skin, he sported the rude bite marks on his neck and shoulders like medals. But just before those sharp teeth made contact (_beautifully _painful contact, he might add), the Listener pulled away with a soft chuckle. Domitius cursed as the feeling he wanted and anticipated suddenly disappeared.

"Oh, did I upset you?" he asked mockingly into the younger's ear, "My apologies."

And yet, his warm breath continued to remain a hair's breadth away from his skin - it was _completely _unfair! He wished the elder vampire would just _bite _him already, the feeling of almost getting bitten was so frustrating that he could've cried. Of course it turned him on, painfully so, and he was about to beg the Listener to stop teasing him until it actually occurred to him where they were.

"Aerius, we're in the main hall."

"Your point?" his nose buried itself behind the younger's ear.

"What if one of the others-"

Aerius silenced him rather quickly with a bite to the ear. "Arya and Emilia are meeting with the Bruma Speaker. T'rajji is on a mission, and Sithis knows what Rasei is doing. Besides, if one of them does happen to walk in, they should know better by now."

"If you say so."

"I know so," he murmured right before biting down harshly into his Silencer's shoulder. His body twitched, lips forming a satisfied moan as shards of masochistic pleasure shot straight into his groin. The elder vampire sucked on the spot, the pressure of his warm mouth a gentle contrast to the rather harsh treatment seconds prior.

Domitius' second moan, the one brought on by the soft, wordless apology, made Aerius smile. "You like that, don't you?" he teased.

The freshborn opened his eyes - when had he closed them? - and narrowed them. "You bloody well know that I like it."

"Let's try that again, without the attitude," Aerius whispered. Domitius didn't even have time to ready himself before the elder's teeth clenched tightly around the skin of his neck, probably hard enough to break the skin. He didn't moan in response to the pain; no, this time it was a full-out _cry_. He squeezed his eyes shut, arching into the hand that had - at some point - migrated to the straining bulge in his leathers. That hand began to move gently, squeezing and rubbing as he sucked at the bitten skin (which would most likely be a ridiculously bright hickey in the morning).

When Aerius' warm lips broke away, leaving his Silencer's body overheated and a tad confused, he whispered, "Now, did you like that, Domitius?"

"... _Yes," _the younger allowed himself that one word, though it was more like a hiss of pleasure than actual speech.

"As did I," the Listener murmured lewdly, grinding the bulge in his breeches against the cleft of Domitius' ass.

This brought a smile to the freshborn. "Shall we do something about it?"

Aerius grinned, "Indeed," but instead of taking him in the main hall like he expected he walked away. Domitius voiced his confusion and the reply came, "You were right, we're going to do this in my room. What I have planned is not for others to see."

And his body found that response quite agreeable, as was communicated by the shudder that ran through him. He followed the elder vampire to his quarters where... A man in black robes sat on his bed of stone. Domitius narrowed his eyes and the Listener growled, demanding the intruder's name.

"Now, now, Aerius, is that any way to address your Speaker?" the man said, turning to the vampire with a level dark brown stare.

Aerius' pupils condensed to pinpricks. "... Lucien?" he whimpered, "H-how... I... But you _died_, I saw you... I _buried _you..."

"I know," Lucien muttered. "Thank you for that, for ridding the Brotherhood of Bellamont, for disposing of Arquen... The Night Mother has allowed me to return to Mundus for a short time, I wanted to see you again."

Then his eyes flickered over to Domitius.

"Who is this?" he asked, but the freshborn didn't answer. He froze as Lucien got up and walked over to him, circling him with an scrutiny that made him uncomfortable.

"He's my Silencer," Aerius answered, and the human Speaker smirked at the way he said it. Or maybe it was the fact that he tugged Domitius closer by his waist.

And then Lucien noticed the reddening bite marks on his shoulder; with a lewdly curious tilt to his brows he had to ask, "Did I interrupt something?"

"As a matter of fact, you did," the Silencer grumbled before Aerius could say something stupidly polite to his not-dead Speaker.

"Hm, I think I'd like to play," the human mur - no, he outright _purred _it into the Silencer's ear - and it was all he could do to stifle the shiver that ran down his spine. "Aerius, would you mind if I borrowed your toy for a bit?"

"I think he'd enjoy that," the Listener agreed, and with that Domitius was out of Aerius' arms and into Lucien's. He tried not to look afraid, but dammit, something about this man downright _scared _him. He opened his mouth to protest but the words died in his throat as the elder male's lips closed around the skin of his neck and he sucked hard and _oh Sithis _this feels good...

At the strangled moan that bubbled out of his mouth Aerius chuckled and leaned in on his other side, lips close to his ear, "I told you."

And then he was sucking on that side.

It was too much; Lucien already had him gasping and moaning, Aerius was just making it worse (better). And then, when they bit down at almost the exact same time, oh, he nearly came right then and there. It was after that when the real fun started; at the absolutely _amazing _sound that Domitius let out Aerius himself moaned softly in his ear and ground his hips up into the freshborn's ass. This pressed his hardening member against Lucien's crotch, enticing another moan from the Silencer and even a slight gasp from the Speaker.

Lucien, looking up at Aerius for a split second, ground back, and a war ensued, both using the young vampire as a weapon of pleasure. Domitius was lost between them, unable to contain any whimpers that threatened to flutter between his lips. He was gripping Lucien's shoulders tight, moving his hips with whoever was pushing him at the time, a prevalent blush across his cheeks as he was left helpless between these two assassins. And Lucien was so _hot_... The human's body felt like an open flame across the front of his body, an open flame that had its arms wrapped around him as their hips alternated movement.

Then suddenly the support of Aerius' body behind him was gone, and he nearly fell. The Speaker's hold on his waist kept him upright, and he turned to his Listener.

Aerius crouched at the chest that lay against the 'bed', reached inside and pulled out a length of coiled rope. The Silencer swallowed audibly.

Aerius smiled hungrily as he tied the enchanted cord around his lover's neck. "This is your leash," he commanded, yanking on the excess for good measure. "You will do what we tell you to, nothing more, nothing less."

Domitius decided immediately that he liked this. "Yes, Master," the younger vampire purred, looking up at his captor from under lowered lashes.

"Good boy," the Listener smiled. "Undress me."

Domitius reached up to pull back his Master's hood, revealing a cocky, despotic smile. The dark robe, after being removed, hit the ground with a muffled thump. Aerius was left in boots, breeches and gloves, the latter of which he removed himself. After he pulled the leather off of each finger and finally the palms, he wrapped Domitius' leash around his hand a few times and pulled, an action of discipline. "Did I tell you to stop?"

"No, Master," the younger whispered, apology laced through his voice. He kneeled to remove Aerius' leather boots and finished that quickly, but when he moved up to undo the Listener's drawstrings his leash was pulled. A curious red gaze met the controlling one above him.

"Not with your hands, use your teeth," Aerius commanded, loosening his grip on the rope only after the other muttered his normal statement of submission. It was amazing, he'd never seen Domitius like this before... he loved it.

"Why, Aerius, you've grown up quite a bit, haven't you?"

Domitius paused in completing his order to look back at Lucien. The human had removed his hood and robes, leaving him in a pair of breeches that trailed all the way down to his ankles. The bulge between his legs was quite obvious. His deep brown eyes flickered to the freshborn and he smiled; "Go on, do as your master tells you."

Aerius watched in silent amusement as Domitius leaned down over his crotch, opening his mouth and gingerly taking the bow of his breeches' string between his teeth. The simple loops fell apart quickly, and he moved on to undo the twist that, essentially, held his pants closed. A sharp canine hooked around the string to pull it open.

As he was doing this he felt Lucien's hands pull down his breeches. The Speaker whistled, a single low sound, and a sharp slap to his ass made him squeak in shock.

"I knew you'd do that," Lucien glanced up from the quickly reddening mound of flesh to his former Silencer as he spoke. "You should've seen him when he was human; his blush was adorable."

"Like yours," the human grinned as a slight shade of pink rose to Aerius' cheeks.

"What next, Master?"

"Now, Domitius," he purred, spreading his legs. He gestured to the proudly standing member between them. "Suck it."

Domitius' eyes seemed to darken and he licked his lips. "As you command."

With that he leaned forward and licked a wide, wet stripe up his member. Aerius sucked in a sharp breath, and a small sound of satisfaction came from the younger vampire. He kissed the tip, sucking on it a tiny bit, and a growl ripped out of the elder; Domitius tensed, expecting the rope to be pulled, but instead of being yanked back he was roughly pushed forward by a hand that had migrated to the back of his head.

"I said _suck it, bitch_," he growled yet again, and Domitius moaned around the cock that was halfway down his throat. Lucien chuckled.

"_Ah, __**yes**_," the Listener moaned and hissed, his hips snapping up to meet his servant's lips. Domitius' mouth was warm and wet, the heated vacuum encasing his length as his tongue did ridiculously dirty things to the head. Each movement had Aerius purring with pleasure, and Domitius heard his nails scrabbling for purchase on the edge of the stone. He was a bit proud of himself for enticing such a reaction; he had only kneeled for a man once before and therefore had only that experience to go by. Apparently he wasn't doing too bad - the Listener had his legs spread wide, eyes shut, mouth open and letting out stuttering, broken noises of pleasure. He wondered if he could make him -

"_Domitius_," was all Aerius could hiss before he came, his hips jerking in spasms as he shot his load down the Silencer's throat. The younger vampire swallowed the four bursts rather greedily, and behind him Lucien murmured soft words, "Swallow it _all, _Domitius, that's right..."

He did as he was told and was rewarded by a finger, cold and slicked with saliva as it entered him. A soft purr escaped his lips as it brushed his sweet spot; he heard Lucien hum quietly and he prodded the spot yet again. Below him Aerius stirred, having recovered from his orgasm, and his hand came up to cup Domitius' cheek, "Such a _good boy..."_

"Yes, master," the Silencer murmured in agreement, opening his mouth when Aerius' thumb pressed against his lips. The elder vampire smiled at this; it seemed that Domitius rather enjoyed having a finger in both ends.

Lucien pressed another finger into the young Silencer, chuckling quietly when he arched against the burn the two digits created. The little wince Aerius gave didn't go unnoticed; Domitius must have bitten his finger at the sudden intrusion. He prepared the freshborn carefully, making sure to loosen the muscles little by little with each spread of his fingers. Eventually he entered a third, and the moan he received in response was so adorably erotic that it made his cock throb.

"Domitius," he murmured, his voice a shade huskier, "I have a task for you."

It seemed that he rather liked the thumb he was sucking on, and begrudgingly let it fall from his lips as he looked over his shoulder.

"I want you to pull Aerius closer... good, just like that," he praised as Domitius yanked his former Silencer forward by his hips, and his voice dropped to a low, husky growl. "Now _eat him._"

Aerius looked up at those words, eyes dilating considerably as his sire lowered his head... and a jolt of pleasure shot through his body when a wet muscle pressed against his entrance. A startled cry pulsed out of him, and Lucien smiled.

"That's right... keep going," he encouraged, undoing his breeches just enough to let his thick, dripping erection out. He spoke more, murmuring dirty words as Domitius licked at Aerius' entrance just to distract him when he grabbed his hips tightly.

Domitius was too occupied with lubricating his Listener to notice the hold on his pelvis, but he sure did feel when Lucien began to press into him, a thick organ that was scorching hot and throbbing with a quick, strong heartbeat. One hand moved to his shoulder, helping him pull in, and an odd strain formed in the small of his back. His eyes shut, mouth falling open as the hot cock began to fill him, fueling a long, loud moan and making his hands clench tightly against the insides of Aerius' knees.

Now Lucien took the long end of the rope from Aerius' hand and pulled softly. "Did I tell you to stop?"

"No, Ma-_aster_," Domitius murmured, though the end was drawn out into a moan as Lucien thrust in the rest of the way.

"Then continue."

With that the Silencer spread Aerius' legs with trembling hands, bowing his head to resume his task. The elder vampire made an odd sound in the back of his throat, something like a high-velocity sigh mixed with a moan that sounded a bit distressed. Domitius would've looked up if he hadn't felt the Listener spread his legs wider.

"See, Domitius? He's so adorable when he's writhing under your tongue, why would you stop?"

"Sithis, _please _don't stop," Aerius moaned almost in response. Almost.

"Yes, master," Domitius gasped his obedient words as Lucien began his pace. He did his best to keep his tongue moving, but it was hard when all he wanted to do was close his eyes and let the sensation of Lucien taking him reverberate through his senses. But Aerius' moans kept him tethered to reality, and with every thrust against his prostate he moaned into his Listener's balls. He was too hard, painfully so, and he felt pressure gather beneath his manhood as he neared his end.

"_Ah_, Lucien, _please_..."

He paused, and Domitius whimpered. "Tell me how badly you want it."

A desperate crease found its way to the young Silencer's brow and he literally whined. "I don't... don't want it, Lucien... I _need _it... _Please_, I'm so close... I need to _come_..."

"Very well," he purred and suddenly thrust forward. Domitius cried out, arching back against the hard cock. They both sort of forgot about Aerius, Lucien was too busy shoving Domitius over the edge and the Silencer was barely conscious, lost in the tide of pleasure that was washing over him. With a few more well-placed thrusts his chest tightened and white spots danced behind his eyes; his cock twitched and three bursts of ivory essence shot across Aerius' chest and stomach.

"Is that what you wanted, Domitius?" Lucien purred into the Silencer's ear as he caught his breath. He placed little kisses along the bright red bite mark to bring him back down to Mundus; he knew from the sound the vampire made that he was flying somewhere around Aetherius by now.

"_Yes_," the vampire sighed, his breath starting to calm as he recovered from his orgasm.

Lucien left the freshborn to himself and moved to Aerius, leaning down over the Listener's chest to lick the white drops away. The kisses traveled upwards, past his collarbone and still jugular to his lips. Aerius' body tingled; he had forgotten how _amazing _Lucien was. This was the first kiss they shared since he left S'krivva's house five years ago in Bravil, before everything was ruined. His tongue slid along his Speaker's, the contact wet and seamless and salty and absolutely _glorious _before the eldest assassin pulled away.

"Lu-" he began to complain, but dropped it when Lucien grabbed his hand and pulled him upright. The other was calmly but purposefully stroking his thick length.

"Knees," the Speaker ordered, his voice dark and sexy. The Listener followed his orders, turning around on his hands and knees before his former superior. He sucked in a soft gasp as a finger slipped into his wet entrance. It wasn't painful, or even uncomfortable, really, it just surprised him a little. Besides, it had been years since he was a bottom; he almost felt like a virgin again. Before he knew it there were two, and the unfamiliar burn they created was nowhere near unenjoyable.

Lucien smiled, twisting his hand slightly. Although he had only laid Aerius once, he had a good memory - necessary for men of his trade. If said memory served, pushing upwards right _here _would...

A deep shudder wracked Aerius' entire body, and the even deeper moan that accompanied the shudder would've made the Speaker laugh if it hadn't been so damn _sexy_. Even Domitius looked up at his Listener, curious as to what enticed such a sound from him. Aerius was left panting, the burn of Lucien's fingers spreading and the bliss of where they touched blending together to fuel the fire building in his groin.

"Ooh, Aerius quite liked that, didn't he?" Lucien teased, brushing the spot just lightly enough to make the Listener's cock twitch.

"Lucien, just lay me already," he said, though there was a bit of a whine to his voice.

"Yes, Listener," the Speaker murmured teasingly, pulling his hand away and positioning himself. One hand moved to Aerius' shoulder before he pressed inside, the push steady and slippery with Domitius' saliva. "You did a good job, Domitius."

"Thank you, master," he murmured, watching intently as Lucien entered his Listener.

Aerius trembled, his muscles tightening around Lucien's manhood. Sithis, it had been so _long _since he was laid... Small waves of pain flared out from his entrance, each in time with Lucien's pulse. The Speaker noticed this and paused, murmuring soft words to distract him from the pain. The low growl of his voice was soothing, and Aerius thought could feel it in his ribs. Before long it didn't hurt anymore, and the sigh he let out told Lucien as much.

So the Speaker began to move, rocking his hips back and forth within Aerius' tight insides. His hands were tense on the Listener's pelvis; he was still getting acclimated to taking it and his muscles tensed at odd intervals, enticing a small, breathy cry from Lucien each time. He pulled Aerius up to his knees, enjoying the moan that it brought on, and pressed warm, open-mouthed kisses all across his shoulders.

Warm? Please. Every part of Lucien was blazing hot, from his wet tongue to the grip he had on Aerius' hips to that pulsing organ he had buried so _beautifully _deep inside the Listener.

"You're so much better than I remember," Lucien panted into the vampire's ear, "Tighter,_ ngh - Sithis_, so tight..."

Aerius looked over his shoulder. "W-was that an... an insult o-or a... complement?"

"_Complement_," he moaned, burying his face in the Listener's neck. "Domitius."

"Yes?"

"Knees, in front of your Listener."

Domitius did as he was told, his already-prepared entrance in the perfect position. Lucien shifted his hold on Aerius' hips, loosening a little, and thrust forward sharply. The two vampires both moaned in pleasure - the Listener, at the rather rough push against his prostate; and the Silencer, when the head of the elder's length entered him.

"That's right, Aerius, give him all of it," Lucien murmured dirtily, pressing the Listener's hips forward, "You didn't think I'd keep Domitius from _your _cock, did you?"

Aerius hissed, holding the base of his manhood as he was pressed into Domitius. There was no way he was ever this tight before; Sithis, he needed to _relax. "Domitius, _calm _down, _for Sithis' sake!"

The Silencer took a few deep, gasping breaths, gradually loosening his muscles around his Listener's thick length. He was okay, he could relax... Until Aerius thrust in the rest of the way and he tightened up all over again. The elder vampire gasped; Lucien's heated thrusts and Domitius' tight insides were going to make him come sooner than later. He could already feel the pressure gathering beneath his balls. He closed his eyes tightly and pulled his Silencer up to his knees, holding the younger's hips as he drilled inside.

Lucien didn't even notice he was mumbling an array of dirty words and lewd encouragement until they were interrupted by a gasp, one borne of the tightening of Aerius' inner walls. He gritted his teeth, hissing out a low _Yess... _and continued to pound into his former Silencer, each thrust burying him balls-deep inside the tight entrance. Before him it seemed the two vampires were in a similar predicament; Aerius was holding Domitius' hips tightly, jaw set, and the young Silencer was leaning forward on the stone, forehead braced against his right arm as his left hand pumped his swollen, dripping manhood. He wasn't even making sounds anymore, instead he let out ragged, uneven pants as his hand's pace quickened - matching that of Aerius - and his hips stuttered once, twice, three times before he groaned through clenched teeth and came all over his hand, chest and left forearm. A milky white droplet even hit his nose.

Aerius hissed, leaning back against Lucien's torso. His eyes were screwed shut, breath coming in even shorter snatches than his Silencer's had, and one hand came back to wrap around the back of the Speaker's neck. The little mewl he let out was more than enough to explain what he wanted; Lucien widened his knees a little and thrust _up, _effectively halting his breath and any ability to form coherent thought. A few more of those and the Listener fell apart - a deep, strangled moan fell from parted lips, his hips arching into Domitius' backside. The freshborn moaned as well, at the hot semen that was filling him. When Lucien came it was with a gasp that was also a growl, something low and primal that vibrated under Aerius' skin. Four bursts of liquid fire exploded between his thighs, and he couldn't hold back the moan that came out as a result.

After a few minutes of just breathing and trying to calm down, the assassins fell into a heap of tired limbs and sore joints, and it didn't take long for sleep to consume them at all.

...

Domitius blinked as he woke, his assassin's intuition recognizing the soreness in his back, thighs and ass almost immediately. He was between two others - Aerius in front of him, and Lucien behind. They were positioned so the Silencer's lips were lightly pressed against his Listener's collarbone, the elder's chin in his hair, and the former Speaker was curled against his back. It was comfortable, and warm, and...

Then his vampire senses kicked in.

As far as his hunger/thirst/whatever-the-void it was was concerned, Aerius held no interest to him. But Lucien... despite the fact that he had been dead, Domitius could hear and _feel _the strong pulse beating against his back. His eyes dilated and he licked his lips.

As carefully, quietly, slowly as he could, he turned around, inhaling deeply as he pressed his face into Lucien's shoulder. The scent of blood filled his nostrils and made his mouth water. With a small smile he inched over, a little bit closer to that pulsing vein whose beat seemed to thunder loudly in his ears. Just a little more... His teeth ached for a split second as his fangs lengthened, and a soft hiss permeated the air as he lifted his head to...

"Domitius."

He let out a growl of annoyance as he closed his mouth, fangs returning to their barely-bigger-than-normal state and the anticipation that had wriggled excitedly under his skin pausing in disappointment. At first he was planning on turning around and winning Aerius over with an array of facial and vocal expressions that he knew would work but then he noticed the deep brown stare before him; Lucien himself was awake.

"What are you doing?"

The Silencer swallowed, his throat dry from embarrassment at being caught and the fact that he'd gone almost a full day without blood. "I... uh..."

"You were about to bite me." No hint of a question in his words.

"... Yes," Domitius admitted weakly.

Lucien shifted, moving up to meet the Silencer's eyes. "I'll only be on Mundus for a short time. While I'm unsure how long it will be, I doubt it will be longer than a few days. I could stand to be useful while I'm here."

Domitius blinked, confused, but his body got the message. His fangs extended, protruding into his lips slightly, and when he opened his mouth to speak it took all the concentration in the world not to lean in and bite that second. "A-are you sure?"

"Of course I am."

With that he leaned forward, opening his mouth wide as Lucien bared his neck, and bit. The thick concoction of plasma and red blood cells that flowed into his mouth sent a shiver of delight through his body, and he adjusted the grip of his teeth to bury even deeper into the smooth column of flesh that provided him his sustenance.

It was different from any he'd tasted before, as he knew would happen; each person had their own distinct flavor. But Lucien's was in it's own category - instead of the usual metallic nature of blood, the Speaker's tasted bitter and sweet at the same time. He drank the crimson essence greedily, swallowing somewhere around six gulps before someone grabbed him by his horsetail and pulled him away with the quiet order of, "Enough."

He blinked a few times, coming out of his haze of bloodlust, and licked his lips. Even though his thirst was sated he couldn't help but gaze longingly at the two drops that rolled lazily down Lucien's neck. At first he thought it was the Speaker that had spoken, but both of his hands were in front of the Silencer, not wrapped around the tie holding his hair back. "_Aerius_," he whined, closing his eyes.

"Did you get the venom out before you drank?"

Domitius frowned, trying to forget the sour taste that always came when he bit. "Yes."

Aerius rolled his eyes at his Silencer's impatient tone before releasing his hair. "Good, but next time don't try to kill him. He'll only be around for Sithis knows how long, and I'd like to enjoy his company while he's here."

"Indeed," Lucien murmured, then raised a hand to his neck and cast the healing spell he knew. With a slightly distasteful glance at his palm, which was wet with his own blood, he showed it to his former Silencer. Aerius hummed and licked the sanguine fluid away.

The Listener lay back, resting his head on his hand, watching as his Speaker dozed due to the loss of blood in his system, and his Silencer curled up against his side with a full stomach. He had missed Lucien, quite dearly, in fact, but he had Domitius now. He was almost sure he actually loved the young vampire. But after seeing them together, sharing blood and sleeping with one another, he knew he'd still be upset when Lucien was gone.

...

A/N: so there's the end of the first part of my possibly-endless side stories. What did you think?

Some may run as tiny stories of their own, others as oneshots. I was considering making this a tiny story, unless you say not to...

Dawn is Br3aking


	2. Birthday Sex

A/N: alrighty, second chapter time. This one follows the ninth chapter of Kismet, and is titled accordingly...

Chapter 2: Birthday Sex

Rating: M

Warnings:Yaoi/slash, bossy!Raminus and a sweet lemon. Obviously, Kismet-centric.

...

_"And now," he paused, looking at Aryvis with an unmistakably heavy gaze, "I have a promise to keep."_

_An excited shiver ran down the length of his spine._

As dignified and well-kept as Raminus was known for being in public, he was actually quite risqué in private. This fact was proven quite well with the bloody _leer _the Master-Wizard was aiming at his Dunmer lover at this moment - he wasn't complaining, of course. Pretending to ignore said leer, he strolled over to the wardrobe and shed his Arch-Mage's robes, then bent over to remove his boots. A knowing smirk spread across his face; as always, Raminus' stare was incredibly tangible, and he could feel a certain golden gaze fall upon his backside.

Raminus tilted his head to the side, hands clenching by his sides and a thoughtful smile forming on his lips. All the different ways he could take Aryvis... pressing his face into the pillow as he took the Dunmer from behind; putting him on his back and drilling into him, leaving deep purple bruises on his hip bones in the perfect shape of his fingers; simply laying back and letting him ride his cock; it didn't matter. Either way he would be walking with much difficulty tomorrow. And just imagining it - the extremely tight heat wrapped around his member, those cute little needy noises Aryvis let out as he was laid - gave him a nice head start on the erection he needed to accomplish such a task.

So when Aryvis finally stood and faced him again, eyes drifting downward, a grin slowly forming at the corners of his mouth, he dropped his own robes and summoned him closer with a curled finger. A dark brow rose in question, but he came anyway, resting his hands on Raminus' waist when the Imperial put his arms around his shoulders. They met in a harsh kiss, violent and deep, nipping at one another's lips and tongue. Aryvis was just getting ready to pull him closer when a soft whisper was spoken against his lips, "Knees."

He pulled away curiously, "What?"

"Get on your knees."

Aryvis grinned, fully aware of where this was going, and kneeled as Raminus pulled down the breeches clothing his member before sitting down on the bed behind him. He scooted forward enough to fit between the Imperial's knees.

"Mm, it's _beautiful_," the Arch-Mage purred at the sight of the slightly pink organ. He leaned in close to pull his tongue slowly up the warm shaft and Raminus sucked in a breath through clenched teeth. Aryvis shushed him and placed a chaste kiss to the very tip before taking it into his mouth.

Raminus' legs opened on their own accord, letting Aryvis inch in closer, and he bit down slightly. The Master-Wizard groaned, hips snapping up in their own volition, and Aryvis choked a little. But he barely missed a beat - just opened his mouth a little more, relaxed his throat, and took the head of his cock in further.

"Aryvis," Raminus breathed, and one hand gripped the back of the Arch-Mage's neck tight. "_Gods_," He felt Aryvis chuckle briefly around his shaft at that, and then he pulled off slightly to suck harder.

Raminus threw his head back with a gasp, fingers tightening slightly in Aryvis' black hair. He was no stranger to this, he'd had his share of boyfriends, girlfriends and one night stands, yet he'd never met anyone, not a _single one_, who could suck cock quite like the Arch-Mage.

"Gods, Aryv..." he choked out, voice tense, "I'm going to-"

And that was all the warning Aryvis got before he gasped and his fingers became a death grip in the Dunmer's hair, pulling him in so close that his nose was pressed against coarse silver curls as Raminus came down his throat. He pulled away carefully when it was over, licking around the shaft as it fell from his lips. The Master-Wizard was incredibly impressed with how dexterously he managed to do this, especially since all he could do was try to breathe, lean his head back and close his eyes.

"Did I wear you out, old man?" Aryvis teased, licking his lips and leaning forward on his elbows, which were resting on the Imperial's thighs.

Raminus' head snapped up at that, glaring two golden circles down into the top of Aryvis' hair. But almost as soon as the offended feeling came it left, and he let his head fall back again before answering simply, "... Never came that hard before. Give me a moment."

"_Aww_, but I can't _wait_," he whined, doing his best impression of puppy eyes because he knew Raminus would look up at his tone.

Gold met red and the Imperial blew out a long puff of air at the expression that met his. Aryvis looked so adorable like that, leaning forward on his thighs with that submissive look to his eyes, in an arousing sort of way. In fact, he looked so cute and adorably arousing and just plain _layable_, that a certain _something _began to grow right in front of the Dunmer's face. His red eyes brightened exceptionally as a grin formed on the corners of his lips.

"Get on the bed," Raminus ordered, voice dark and gravelly with lust, and Aryvis was too ready to obey. He moved to lay on the bed as the Master-Wizard stood, pulled his breeches down around his ankles, and went to retrieve a vial out of his chest. It was some sort of Bosmeri oil; he usually put it in his hair, but today...

"Spread your legs," he murmured, and the sight of the Arch-Mage doing so made his cock twitch. He covered two fingers in the oil and hobbled on one hand and knees up closer. They shared a deep, slow - distracting - kiss; as their tongues danced Raminus' hand slowly went down, down, down, until he was circling one finger around the puckered entrance of his lover. Aryvis bit his lip at the first uncomfortable push; unwilling to wake in a few hours with a swollen lip, Raminus moved over to suck at his neck.

The finger probed and wiggled inside, stretching him little by little with the aid of the lubrication. He continued with that for a short while before he biting hard into the Arch-Mage's shoulder, providing a distraction to sheath another digit inside. Aryvis whimpered, lifting his hips off the mattress in slight pain, and Raminus murmured soft words into his skin. After more gentle stretching and scissoring he entered a third, which the Arch-Mage grew used to easily. He suddenly wanted to hear one of those adorable little noises; he curled the digits against a bundle of hypersensitive nerves and relished in the open-mouthed moan it brought.

_"_I know you're enjoying yourself," he whispered into the Arch-Mage's ear, "But perhaps you would like something bigger than these?" he curled his fingers again at the last word.

"_Yes_," Aryvis hissed, moving his hips along with Raminus' fingers. The Master-Wizard smiled at his expression - ruby eyes fallen shut, brows lifted and drawn down a little at the edges. His hands clenched and unclenched against Raminus' shoulders, mouth open and letting out small whimpers.

When he pulled his hand away he watched the Dunmer's face with amusement - his brow furrowed, eyes opening to narrowed slits and he took in a soft breath to speak one word, "Fetcher."

_"_You're so adorable with my fingers up your ass," he purred into the Arch-Mage's ear, "But you look even better with my cock there."

A random thought at the back of Aryvis' mind conjured up the form of Alix giggling childishly at that statement; he pushed it away but his own blush grew a shade deeper as Raminus sat up to spread oil along his shaft. He leaned back down, hands holding him up on either side of his ribs, cock head barely pressed against his entrance. "Ready?"

The Dunmer rolled his eyes. "No."

"Fine," he murmured and lowered his head to suck at the hickey he had already started; with a roll of the hips he began to sheathe himself inside.

The mer's brows drew upwards, the muscles in his jaw jumping as he clenched his teeth and a small sound escaped him. It shouldn't have hurt, not really - Raminus was careful in his preparation - but his nether regions were unmercifully sensitive. It took a moment for the pain to go away, but when it did the sex felt damned _fantastic_.

Speaking of which...

Raminus was still sucking on his neck - that hickey would be visible for _days_, Aryvis realized with dismay - while he waited for the ok to begin. He didn't mind the waiting - he could stand to wait a few seconds for such amazing sex. But his body was a little more impatient; his cock twitched impatiently within the tight confines of Aryvis' insides. With a short, frustrated groan he thrust his hips in question.

"Now," the Dunmer murmured, and Raminus slowly pressed even deeper; he noticed the slight tensing below him, but it seemed that the Arch-Mage was quickly becoming accustomed to his size.

So his thrusts came quicker, went deeper, hit harder. Aryvis was calling his name now, purring it between his moans and gasps and broken pants of _more _and _harder _and _deeper _and _Gods, __**please**_. He was coated with a fine sheen of sweat, bright red eyes dark with lust and heels pressing into the small of Raminus' back. The Master-Wizard's hands gripped his hips tightly, fingers digging in and very likely to bruise, and the leverage kept him from falling forward. In this position he saw the muscles in Aryvis' lower stomach clenching, recognized that telltale tension in the mer's voice as he begged for it.

"Aryvis," he murmured, slowing his pace. Those scarlet eyes opened, dark with pleasure and a little unfocused. "Don't come yet."

His dark brows quirked in confusion. "But...?"

"_Don't_."

The Dunmer let out a frustrated sigh. "I'll try."

"Good." he began to shift Aryvis' body below him, raising his legs on his back a little and pounding into him with forceful thrusts.

He cried out and then began to speak, "R-Raminus, _please_..."

But he was adamant. "Not yet."

Aryvis let out a groan of distress and struggled to hold back the heat swirling furiously in his belly. His hands grasped at Raminus' shoulders, trying to root himself to _something_, but they slipped and slid on the sheen of sweat spread across the Imperial's skin. "_Raminus_."

The Master-Wizard didn't respond this time. He gradually slowed his pace to a soft push-and-pull, mimicking the tide of heat pooling in the depths of his abdomen. With each thrust the warmth grew, churning within him, waiting to be released. He leaned down, lips brushing Aryvis' pointed ear, and breathed, "_Now_."

With that one word came a sharp thrust, angled directly at his prostate and just what he needed to put him over the edge. He took in a sharp gasp, the muscles in his stomach tightening as a loud groan escaped from his very core. His back arched severely and his nails clawed angry red lines into Raminus' shoulder blades; six bursts of his essence shot against the Imperial's stomach.

Aryvis' orgasm hit Raminus hard as his inner walls clamped down around his length. With a low groan he sunk his teeth into the Dunmer's neck and came, hips stuttering against the other's backside. When he finally pulled away, breath ragged and lids heavy, the hickey had a serious bite mark around it and Aryvis looked like he could've gone to sleep then and there.

"Aryvis, come on, let's go clean up," he said, poking the Dunmer out of his sleep-like state.

"Alright, fine," he grumbled, "Give me a second."

Raminus smirked. "Who's the old man now?"

"Ass."

...

A/N: yay another chapter :) I liked this one, it was fun. I'll get back to Lucien and his crew later.


	3. Blood and Hickeys

A/N: okay, I'm back to Lucien and his people. I like doing AryvisxRaminus, it's a lot of fun, just cuz they're so cute together X3 but this is some fluff and a little bit of Kismet hintage. If you've read up to chapter 10, this may make sense to you. If you haven't, this is just kinda cute.

Rating: T?

Warnings: guylove, more OOC-ness.

...

Domitius looked at his neck and shoulders in the mirror, a frown settling onto his lips as his fingers brushed over the seven hickeys and bite marks littered across his pale skin. _Sithis_, he'd be wearing his hood for _weeks_, waiting for these things to fade. Not to mention the slight ring around his neck, left by the 'leash'. "Your fetish scares me," he said to Aerius and Lucien, who were still lounging on his stone bed.

"Nevermind the fact that you were moaning like a whore the whole time," the Speaker smiled, "Besides, you gave me one when you fed off of me."

Aerius looked over at him, red eyes meeting the light purple spot on the side of his neck. "It isn't nearly as bad as mine."

The Listener had three little dark bruises in the crook of his neck, all ringed perfectly with the shape of Lucien's teeth. The Speaker grinned, showing said teeth, "I've had lots of experience."

"We can tell," Domitius mumbled, his eyes flicking over to Aerius as the Listener absently scratched at a thin, pink scar on his side. Lucien noticed this as well and turned to face him with clarity in his eyes.

"I remember these," he murmured, rubbing his thumb over another of the lines that were drawn into the Listener's torso. "Vicente regrets it, you know. He wanted me to tell you that."

"Who's Vicente?"

"The vampire who sired me," Aerius answered. "His sword had a fire enchantment on it, so when we fought he messed me up pretty badly."

"When you fought...?" Domitius mumbled, but soon remembered the Purification Aerius had been tasked to carry out when both the Speaker and the Listener looked at them with a kind of wounded expression. He apologized softly and turned back to inspecting his collection of bruises.

"Tell him that I miss him, when you go back," Aerius continued, his palm flattening against the tanned plane of Lucien's chest. "That I'm sorry it had to end the way it did, and that I hope he wasn't hurt too badly, physically or otherwise. He was important to me, and I was sad to see him go when I knew he wasn't the traitor."

Domitius felt a warm smile spread across his face. It was an incredibly sappy thing to say, and odd, considering his occupation, but also very sweet. "You aren't talking about Vicente anymore," he murmured, too low for Lucien to hear but a small smile spread onto the Listener's face.

The elder vampire himself doesn't want to look up at the Speaker's face, doesn't really want to see the frown of pity or contempt or confusion that must be there. He's actually afraid he'll be reprimanded when Lucien chuckles, "You're so terribly transparent."

He does look up at that, finally, and there's a sort of sad smile on his face. "I do have to go back," he murmured, his hand curling around the back of the Listener's neck, "I'm on a borrowed countenance. My body's still where you buried it. I'm not sure how long I have, but -"

"You don't have to get into this now," Aerius mumbled, stopping him mid-sentence, and leaned up to meet his lips in a soft press. Lucien pressed back, opening his mouth a little, and the deep chuckle he let out when the Listener pushed on possessively was drowned out by the warm thickness of the vampire's tongue.

Lucien's presence usually brought out the submissive side of Aerius, but knowing that he'd be gone quite soon made him want to grab the human and never let go. Said human lay back, mouth still firmly connected to his own, and growled happily as Aerius went with him, knees just around his hips and hands planted beside the Speaker's head. His own fingers curled into the backs of the Listener's knees as he bit lightly into his tongue before sucking on it. It was sexy and breathtaking and kinda cute and _Sithis_, where did he learn to _kiss _like that?

Technically Aerius, as a vampire, didn't have to breathe. Lucien, however, had an issue with that. He couldn't kiss forever, wasn't able to just hold it and have his nose pressed into the other's cheek as his face was accosted by a devilish mouth and tongue. So it was completely unfair when he had to break them apart, pulling his head back and pushing Aerius away by his forehead.

The vampire sat back on his ankles, a smug smile on his lips. "I forgot you have to breathe."

"Obviously," Lucien sighed, then caught the look of slight contemplation on the Listener's face. "What?"

"Did you ever consider leaving the Brotherhood? After you knew that there was a traitor?" Aerius asked quietly, black hair pooling around his shoulders now that he was sitting up.

"Of course not," Lucien replied evenly, a response the Listener was only slightly surprised to hear, "The Night Mother brought me to the position of Speaker, it was my job to take care of such matters. And what else would I do? I've been an assassin for years, I never had to learn any other trade."

Aerius nodded, satisfied with the answer, and the Speaker went on, "Speaking of quitting... I've heard tell that a certain Dunmer wishes to leave the Brotherhood behind."

"I thought you didn't spread rumors?" the vampire grinned.

"This is no rumor," but he smiled back anyway, "You know how this must be handled. His being a mage won't be an issue, will it?"

"Silence him and kick his ass," Domitius answered from the dresser, his completely serious expression visible in the mirror's reflection of him. Aerius looked at Lucien as if to say, 'There's your answer.'

"Can we not talk about this now, though?" the young vampire complained, "I feel disgusting, I need a bath."

"Indeed," Aerius sighed, getting down from his stone bed and wincing a little at the twinge in his backside. He pulled on a pair of loose breeches, just so he'd be decent on his way to the bath. Domitius followed suit and Lucien cloaked himself in his black robe.

As he opened the door the Silencer prayed to Sithis that Emilia wouldn't catch him on his way to the bath he'd promised himself. But the Dread Father held no mercy and there she was, coming out of the living quarters as he approached. He wasn't good at magic - no invisibility spells, damn - and his pale bare chest wouldn't allow him to meld to the shadows like he could in his armor.

Damn.

So he sucked it up and walked up to the door, and subsequently the short Breton girl in his way.

"Morning, Emilia," he said lowly and _why _in the name of _Sithis _did he have to yawn at _that moment_?

She gave him a look, that one that meant she knew why he was still tired. "Long night?" The sigh he let out was her answer, and her eyes roamed over his body, landing in the general area of his collarbone. "Wow, he doesn't usually leave that many."

With a frown Domitius realized that he wasn't getting out of this conversation, "He... um, he didn't."

Her brows quirked in that weird way when she was confused and he was afraid he'd have to explain, but that was when Aerius and Lucien showed up - thank the Night Mother - and they could explain for themselves.

"Good morning, Listener," she said sweetly.

"Morning," he mumbled back, then seemed to notice the lack of her Dunmer counterpart. "Where's Arya?"

"In the city somewhere, she said had to get a few things, so I le-" that's when she saw Lucien ghost up behind the Listener. "Is he knew? Why didn't you tell me!"

"Oh, ah..." he stepped back, "Lucien, this is Emilia, your successor. Emilia, meet Lucien Lachance."

The Imperial gave a brisk nod and a grunt; he'd do some proper introduction later. Emilia, however, gaped - Lucien Lachance? The dead one? The one who Arquen... egh...

She then managed to put two and two together and looked between the three men. "But... I thought... Didn't Arquen... How did you..." she fell short, trailing off and relying on her hand motions to convey her point. Lucien must've understood quickly, because he snorted and went around them, into the living quarters.

Then the Listener caught on. "Oh, he's intact," he smiled, a weird look of affection in his eyes - one that she'd only seen him give Domitius before - and followed the former Speaker. Domitius snickered. "Told you Aerius didn't give me these."

...

Domitius sighed, stretching his long legs out in the warm water of the large bath. A few places stung slightly - the bruises along his shoulders and collarbone, a light one on either sides of his hips, the familiar ache in his bottom. It didn't bother him anymore, in fact he enjoyed it a little, but it was fun to watch Aerius try to cope with his. The Listener hissed when the warm water hit his body, and Domitius just stared at him with a tiny smile on his face. He was over it quickly, though, and soon enough he started talking about the business with the Arch-Mage.

"Sithis, _no_," the Silencer whined, putting his arm over his eyes. "We don't have to talk about this now, do we?"

His answer came in the form of some tiny projectile smacking into his chin. He looked up; Lucien was glaring at him, but only a little. "I wouldn't have dared talk to the Listener like that."

"I'll stop when he tells me to."

"He never talked to _me _like that," the Speaker told him, inclining his head a little.

Aerius looked up at him. "That's because you scared me."

"So should I have," but there was a smile hidden in his voice.

There was a comfortable silence, broken by water sounds as they washed various liquids from their body - there was a little bit of dry blood smeared across the side of Lucien's neck, dried sweat contributed to the itchy feeling they all shared, and... well, you know the other one. Domitius noticed that his hair was beginning to grow a little too long - he'd have to cut it soon - and something came to mind.

"Lucien," he asked, tone pensive, and the Speaker acknowledged him with a grunt. "Do you have any other clothes?"

"At Fort Farragut," was the simple answer.

"Do you live there or something?"

"I did before I died."

He could say that once a minute from that moment until he was called back to the Void, he'd never be able to get used to that concept. Aerius must've agreed, because he frowned at the Speaker.

"We could go in a littl..." Domitius began, but trailed off when the Listener shook his head.

"Not until nightfall. You ate this morning; I haven't since yesterday."

(He probably didn't even notice, but Lucien scratched absentmindedly at the side of his neck when Aerius said this. When he snickered a little, they looked at him like he had a problem.)

...

When Lucien first caught sight of Shadowmere standing in Cheydinhal's stables, as beautifully dark as before he died, he couldn't help the smile that found its way across his lips. Aerius had taken good care of her - her dark coat shone in the moonlight, red eyes bright, strong, muscled legs stomping her hooves into the ground with impatience when she saw the Listener approach her. He stopped just short of the fence, hand resting on her long nose, before he looked back at Lucien.

"Do you want to see her or not?"

The Speaker snorted and approached, and the supernatural horse gave him a wary look when he rose his hand to touch her nose. He stopped halfway, though - she might've forgotten him and he didn't feel like getting bitten. Shadowmere sniffed at his hand, a look to her long face like she was beginning to remember him. She pressed her nostrils right into his palm and took in a few breaths; she let out a loud whinny and put her face flush against his hand.

"That's my girl," he murmured, burying his fingers in the long mane-hair that hung over her face. "She's been good to you?" he asked Aerius.

"Of course. She doesn't like Domitius, though."

"The broad bit me," the Silencer hissed, his hand to the nose of a bay horse not too far down the fence. "Screw her, Crue's better anyway."

Lucien picked up a rock and threw it at the young vampire. He got a glare in response, "I need you to stop throwing things at me."

"I need you to stop being ignorant."

Domitius rolled his eyes. "Are we going to Fort Farragut or not?"

At Aerius' nod Domitius vaulted the fence and mounted his horse; he whistled and the bay mare jumped the wooden barrier in one graceful leap. They took a few steps forward and stopped, turning back to look at the Speaker and Listener in wait. Lucien cleared the fence himself, mounted Shadowmere, and waited for Aerius to follow.

"Can she carry two grown men uphill?" the Listener asked warily. Lucien looked at him like he was insane; even Shadowmere raspberried like that was a ridiculous thing to ask.

"Of course she can, get on already. I haven't been home in six years."

With a little snort Aerius mounted Shadowmere behind the Speaker and they began up the hill to Fort Farragut. They kept the horses at a slow walk; the night was nice - a tad cold, but humid so it balanced out - and nobody really wanted to rush up the hill, anyhow. When they neared the actual fort Lucien motioned for Domitius to be silent - Aerius knew about his collection of Dark Guardians, but the Silencer didn't.

The fact that they didn't go into the front of the fort confused said Silencer and he shot a curious look at the Listener, who just shook his head. Aerius and Lucien dismounted next to a tree. A bloody _tree_. _Why in Sithis' name did they dismount at a tree? _Then he went over to their side of the tree and felt pretty stupid, because they'd been here before and knew that the tree was hollow and that there was a hatch down there. So he got down from Crue, left her with Shadowmere, and followed them down the ladder.

"Its been a long time," Lucien sighed, looking around his old home with slight appreciation.

"Indeed," Aerius agreed. Domitius just looked around in fascination - he _lived _in a _fort_.

Lucien went through his home like a storm, making sure _this _was there and he had enough of _that_, throwing out old portions of nightshade that had rotted, groaning when he found an entire barrel of spoiled poisoned apples tucked away in a corner - it took two hundred Septims to make one of those - and finally making sure his wardrobe hadn't been devoured by moths. It was all intact, and he resigned to just fall back on the bed when he was finished.

This night ended much like its predecessor - amazing sex and a long night's rest, all curled up into each other. Aerius drank the Speaker's blood this time, and Lucien declared that he was allowed to leave as many hickeys as he wanted on both vampires since they'd both fed off of him. Domitius didn't care at the time, he was pleasantly exhausted and the marks all over his neck and shoulders were only stinging a little bit... But when he woke up in the morning all he could do was groan in despair. Lucien just laughed at him, and even Aerius chuckled a little (even though he had a few new bruises of his own).

He liked Lucien. Did he really have to go back to the Void?

...

A/N: yeah, I kinda imagined them doing the Roman thing, one huge bathtub/house-type-thingamajig. Right?


	4. Inopportune

A/N: I was just feeling some mage love, after writing that last chapter of Kismet.

Chapter 4

Rating: M

Warnings: slash, of course, and uke!Raminus.

...

"We may have half an hour before Bothiel finds us," Aryvis murmured, lips meeting Raminus' ear. They were still cleaning up the remnants of the party and he'd run into the Master-Wizard as he came out of the Praxographical Center.

Raminus chuckled, reading the Dunmer's mind. "A quickie? I didn't know that was your style."

"It isn't, but I want you _now_."

"Good answer."

Not two minutes later they were in the Arch-Mage's quarters, joined at the mouth and loving every second of it. Raminus was sitting up on a dresser, arms around Aryvis' shoulders, knees just outside of the Dunmer's hips; Aryvis leaned forward, hands pressing into the wood beneath Raminus' thighs, mouth working slowly and deeply against the Master-Wizard's. The Arch-Mage opened the collar of Raminus' shirt and leaned down to bite his collarbone.

"What was that for?" the Imperial hissed, but threaded his fingers into Aryvis' hair anyway.

"Let me have you."

"I've been yours all along."

Aryvis bit him again, this time a little harder. "You know what I mean, we're wasting time."

"Mmm, yes, you only needed ask."

Aryvis' thanks came in the form of a quick kiss over his bite mark before moving away. He grabbed a potion off the bookshelf on the other side of the room, not caring what it was, and turned back to Raminus - who had pushed his breeches down around his ankles, half-hard cock standing up right in front of the light fabric of his shirt. And his own dick was _very _interested in that.

He was on the Master-Wizard in an instant, lips closed around the lobe of his ear and two fingers of his left hand dipping into the bottled potion. When the digits felt sufficiently coated with the cool liquid he pulled them out of the bottle, letting the drips roll down his hand, and pressed one against the Master-Wizard's entrance as a wordless warning.

Raminus hummed a little, an awkward sound of slight discomfort. He squirmed around the digit, enticing Aryvis' chuckle. "Long time?"

"A few years," he agreed and spread his legs a tiny bit. "Another, I can take it."

The Arch-Mage indulged him without a word, pressing his ring finger in beside the middle. This time Raminus just sighed, letting out barely more than a breath, and it seemed like the Master-Wizard was becoming more used to the feeling. Aryvis prepared him carefully but quickly, spreading his fingers inside of the tight rings of muscle. He crooked the digits upward and Raminus literally _purred_, bucked up against Aryvis' hand; the Dunmer kissed him below his ear, growling playfully and thrusting shallowly against his knee.

"_Mmn_, give," the Imperial moaned into his ear.

"But-"

"_Give_."

And that was all the objection Raminus was going to get; Aryvis removed his hand, pushing his breeches down around his thighs with the other, spread a handful of potion along his length, and positioned himself against the Imperial's entrance.

Raminus moaned loudly, clamping down around Aryvis' length as it began to enter him. His nails dug into the Dunmer's shirt, body trembling just a little, legs wanting to wrap around his waist but they couldn't because his breeches were at his ankles. So he settled for raising his knees to frame Aryvis' hips as he was forced open. His cock was substantially bigger than two fingers and the stretch felt damned _amazing_, he couldn't even lie.

Aryvis moaned into his neck, biting his collarbone slightly because _damn_. "_Gods_, you're so _tight_..."

"Lay me," was all he could say.

The first few movements were slow, mainly because Raminus fit around Aryvis' cock like a glove two sizes too small and he couldn't get any real leverage. But once he loosened up a little the Dunmer really gave him what he asked for (demanded); his fingers dug into the back corner of the dresser, knuckles knocking into the wall with every thrust - it was actually creaking a little - and when his lips weren't firmly connected with the Master-Wizard's they were latched onto his neck, sucking a hickey into his skin that would put any of the ones Raminus had given _him _to shame.

Raminus could actually feel how huge it was becoming, and something in the back of his mind knew that it'd be incredibly uncomfortable later, but right now he didn't give a shit. Aryvis was laying him hard - each thrust had him bouncing on the dresser a little - and it felt _so_. _Damn_. _GOOD_. He'd finally gotten his pants off of one ankle (unconsciously, he didn't know how and really didn't care) so his legs were wrapped tightly around the Arch-Mage's waist, ankles crossed and heels digging into his ass. He wouldn't last much longer at all.

Suddenly there was a hand around his cock, all rough palm and calloused fingers, and another wave of pleasure rushed into his stomach, down to his balls. He half-gasped, half-growled Aryvis' name between the chorus of _'yes' _and _'more' _and 'oh_, __Gods' _and other moans leaving his lips. He bent his knees more, pulling the Dunmer closer to his body, farther inside him because _Talos_, he was close and this would be one of the most spectacular orgasms he'd _ever __have__._

_"_Yes, Raminus?"

He growled. "Don't be an ass."

But it was hard to sound threatening when he had that cock driving into him, hitting that spot just enough to keep him slightly incoherent. "Listen," Aryvis huffed, and he opened his eyes with only slight difficulty. "I don't want you to come until somebody comes up here."

And he just looked at the Arch-Mage in slight surprise because, really? That's so unfair. He would've _said _it if his teeth weren't busy clamping down on his bottom lip when _oh _Gods _he __hit __that __spot __again_...

And he tried, he really did, but it was too much for him to handle, he couldn't take much more without... "A-Aryvis, I... I _can't_... _Please_, it's too -"

"_Raminus_."

His name sounded like an entire sentence when he moaned it like that, low, almost a growl. It was a warning, telling him _no_, but he really didn't care because those teeth on his clavicle, that moan against his skin, the hand around his cock, that _beautiful _spot deep inside his body... His fingers were tightening in the shoulders of Aryvis' shirt, knees bending to bring the mer even closer, pressure building in the pit of his stomach, a tiny, helpless little whimper fluttering up his throat.

And he came.

Aryvis leaned in close as he came right with him, Raminus' flexing inner muscles milking him for all he was worth. His grin was amused and very self-satisfied, a result of both the bliss running through his body and the adorable state he'd gotten the Master-Wizard in to get there. He hadn't expected him to avoid orgasm for that long, anyway, it was just that watching him try was incredibly cute (in a hot sort of way). He didn't even care if/when someone would come looking for them.

But there someone was.

Raminus was just coming down, breath still heavy and limbs weak, when he cracked his eyes open. There stood a certain magical archivist - he didn't even know Argonians _could _blush, let alone as darkly as she was - looking at them with an expression somewhere between surprise and embarrassment. The Master-Wizard opened his mouth to speak but didn't get a chance before she cleared her throat, a tad awkwardly.

Aryvis' ear twitched. "What," he sighed. It sounded like it was supposed to come out harsh, but the lax state of his mind and body only let him speak a breath of air.

"Uh, Bothiel sent me looking for you..." Tar-Meena murmured, her raspy voice oozing unease.

"Tell her we'll be out soon," he said snappishly, growing tired of her being there. "Goodbye."

"Yes, Arch-Mage." And she spared no time in leaving.

With Tar-Meena gone, Aryvis turned back to Raminus, who was still wrapped around and filled up by the Dunmer. "Damn invasive women," he murmured, covering the Imperial's neck and shoulders in light kisses.

"Mmm, that was _amazing_," Raminus hummed dreamily.

A smile spread across the side of the Master-Wizard's neck. "I know. Shame we had to rush."

"We'll have plenty of time to try it again tonight."

Aryvis looked up at him. "Tonight?"

"Tonight."

"It's a date." and they shared another soft, slow, deep kiss before the Arch-Mage pulled away. "Come on, let's get out of here before someone else comes looking for us."

...

A/N: eh, sucky ending is sucky. But that was fun :) seme!Aryvis is a boss.


	5. Burned

A/N: okay, I'm in a mood. Kismet is over - ending with my two boys breaking up - I missed VyRT, not to mention my friend died the other day...

So I felt like a little mage!sex could help me get outta the funk.

Chapter 5

Rating: M

Warnings: yaoi, as if you had to wonder, rimming, a little bit of bossy!Raminus. Kismet-centric.

...

Aryvis whimpered, bending over and burying his face into the pillow.

He'd forsaken the hand around his cock in favor of supporting himself with that arm as the other pressed two fingers into his entrance. The friction was dry and rough - he'd only sucked on the digits briefly before breaching himself - and it felt damn _amazing_. He was breathing into the thick fluff of his pillow, fingers delving deeper in search of his prostate, letting out a soft _"ungh!"_ when he finally reached it.

As frequently as he and Raminus had sex, he hadn't done this for himself in a long while. It was refreshing to open himself up, for once; the Master-Wizard was good at it - _Gods,_ he was good at it - but Aryvis knew exactly what to touch, where to prod or brush to make himself cry out and buck his hips into the mattress. And he did - his fingers followed the path he knew well, bringing forth unrestrained mewls of pleasure with each press into that spot.

He didn't hear the door open.

Raminus hadn't even stepped inside the Spire yet when his brows dipped in confusion and a warm sensation sparked in his belly. He had just gone to the Imperial City's market district to get some food - venison, fruit, and frostberry pie for dessert - and now he was looking at his lover; ass in the air, breached with his own fingers, hips twitching at odd intervals as he panted and moaned into the pillow. It was _mystifying_, he couldn't look away... he definitely wanted to be a part of this but really didn't want to interrupt him.

Then his hand twisted to a different angle and he bucked _hard_, groaning out a low, strained, "_Please..."_

Oh, this was just too good.

He set the bag down on the floor, quiet as he could, and went over to the writhing Dunmer, kneeling beside the bed and whispering into his ear, "Please _what_, Aryvis?"

And he actually saw the shiver run down the Dunmer's spine.

Aryvis opened his eyes, dark with pleasure, and looked over at the Master-Wizard. His brows were lifted but drawn down ever so slightly at the corners, shoulder rolling with every movement of his hand, and he did something that forced this tiny, breathless little sound out of him.

It went straight down to Raminus' cock.

"Lay me?" the Dunmer whimpered the question.

Like he was going to say no.

He got up to get something to ease the friction, maybe that bottle of oil under his bed, but Aryvis mumbled a word that actually gave him pause. "Dry."

"No," he responded automatically; he'd done it once, not again. "I won't hurt you because you want to get laid."

He made a disappointed little sound in the back of his throat but didn't press it further. But if he wanted it a little rougher than their usual smooth, oil-slicked sex, Raminus had a better idea. After shedding his clothes he moved behind the mer, hands holding his thighs, and nipped at one of Aryvis' fingers to make his hand move out of the way.

Aryvis didn't really know what he was doing, hazed with pleasure as he was, but he pulled his hand back anyway, pushing himself up on his elbows so he could see over his shoulder. Raminus' hands spread his cheeks apart, opening him up, and he only had the Imperial's breath against his skin as a warning before -

Oh, Gods, _yes._

He couldn't even _think_, he was trembling and whimpering and Raminus was bloody _rimming __him_ and Gods, his _tongue_... He was keening, trying not to buck back against his face but it wasn't going _inside_ far enough and there was a coil tightening in the back of his skull, he was going to come soon...

Raminus hummed appreciatively into Aryvis' skin, soaking in that sharp, musky taste that was nothing but the mer himself. He alternated between laving long, wet stripes up the line of his ass and shallow flicks into the puckered entrance, teasing the Arch-Mage as he rocked his hips against the Imperial's tongue.

"_Raminus_," he moaned, voice deep and loud, clenching the sheets tight. He was begging Raminus to stop teasing, or warning him that he was going to come; the Imperial figured it was both. This had him licking even deeper, lips pressing against the tight pucker - Aryvis needed to come, his muscles needed to relax if he was getting laid without some kind of lubricant. He gripped the mer's ass with one hand, squeezing the firm flesh there, reigning in the whimpers he was bringing from his lover.

He pulled back, licking his lips, and pressed two fingers where his tongue had just been. Aryvis' pliant body took the digits easily - how long had he been up to this? - so he inserted a third and... _there __it __is._ That last little bit of tension that would loosen up when he came. He turned his wrist, scissoring the digits to stretch the opening a little more, and he couldn't help but smile at the breathy moan he let out when he touched right _there._

Aryvis bucked back against his fingers, hissing out a moan between his teeth. "Raminus, I'm going t-"

Right in the middle of his sentence the fetcher pushed up against his prostate, sending him over the edge; he came hard, cursing like a sailor. Through the haze of intense pleasure he may have heard the Imperial murmuring something, but he didn't catch what it was.

"... What?"

Raminus climbed on top of the mer, chest pressed to his back, arms holding him up just past his ribs, knees framing slim hips and lips at his ear. "You have an impressive Daedric vocabulary," he repeated, drawing the point of his ear between his lips.

"Lay me, if you want to hear more of it," he smiled, shifting his hips against the warm weight pressing into his ass and enjoying that little hitch in Raminus' breath.

The Imperial sat up and licked up the entire length of his hand, giving himself two quick strokes before lining himself up with Aryvis' entrance. He pulled the Arch-Mage up to his knees, holding his hips tight, and bit into his shoulder as he pushed forward. Aryvis cursed, a short, breathless Daedric phrase - less because Raminus had said something about it and more because it fit. The first push of the Master-Wizard's cock was _amazing_, rough in all the right ways, stretching him open wide while his teeth sank into his shoulder.

It was all he could do to focus on _breathing_ when Raminus started to move. His fingers were digging into the mer's hips, cock plowing into him relentlessly, breath huffing in his right ear in the sexiest way.

Raminus moaned, the archaic word shivering down his spine. "_Again_," he breathed, pressing kisses to Aryvis' shoulder; when the mer spoke in other languages he couldn't help but ask for more. He pressed his lips to one spot, the junction between neck and shoulder, and began sucking a hickey into the dark skin. The other one had just _barely _begun to fade.

Aryvis melted and moaned out another Daedric phrase, his tongue wrapping around the strange syllables. Dammit, Raminus _knew_ he loved being bitten there, the tease. His manhood was throbbing with need, pulsing in time with his rapid heartbeat. One of the hands was gone from his hip, and there was a soft tug in his hair, like the tie holding it back was taken off. His suspicion was confirmed when the thrusts slowed, and the Master-Wizard reached around the front of his body, the long brown ribbon between his fingers.

Slight curiosity quickly turned to frustration as Raminus tied it around the base of his cock.

"No way," he huffed, a slight whine in his voice.

"You wanted it rough?" the Imperial purred into a pointed ear, "Take it."

With an annoyed sigh Aryvis bent over, clenching the pillow. Raminus followed, his body framing that of the one below him, and continued his onslaught of the younger mage. Despite his attempts to remain apathetic ("_Take __it._" the smartass.) he couldn't help the deep, fervent blush spread across his cheeks, or the way his knuckles were light with the intensity of his grasp on the pillowcase. Not to mention the fact that he wasn't very good at keeping quiet; clenched jaw or not, there seemed to be a direct connection between that spot and his vocal chords.

Raminus knew he was close when he started babbling, forehead pressed into the pillow as his body rocked with the thrusts, "Yes, yes, yes, Gods, _yes_, right there _please,_I need... Keep going, don't stop, screw me _hard, __Gods,_ just like that..."

"Come here," Raminus growled, voice low with lust as he pulled Aryvis back up to his knees. His lips went straight to the mer's ear, breath hot against the pointed cartilage. "You want to come?"

"_Yes_," he nearly sobbed the word; his member was flushed a deep purple with arousal, heavy and hard as rock.

"We may want to do something about _this_," he reached around to the front of Aryvis' body, and the slightest touch to his swollen cock made him jerk forward against the Master-Wizard's fingers.

"Raminus, _please_," he pleaded, "I need to _come_, it _hurts_..."

A little sound that could only be described as a purr rose in Raminus' chest and he pressed a kiss to the Arch-Mage's neck. "You beg so adorably."

"Just take the damn ribbon off," and that was more like a growl.

Raminus chuckled and pulled at the brown string, letting it fall from the throbbing, weeping member. Aryvis couldn't even keep track but one minute he was complaining about that string and the next he was being pounded, bent over slightly as the Imperial braced himself against the headboard and a hand was around his cock, pumping in time with the thrusts.

So of course it only took about four seconds for him to come, hips stuttering into Raminus' hand, a short stream of ayleid leaving his lips (he didn't even know what he'd said, exactly) as his body was riddled with such pleasure that he thinks something may have exploded in his brain.

Raminus gave a few more thrusts, hand still around Aryvis' cock, moaned into the Arch-Mage's shoulder, and came. The mer gasped as liquid fire exploded between his thighs; no matter how many times Raminus laid him, he'd never get used to it.

He had clenched the sheets so hard that his fingers hurt when he let go, chest still heaving with the force of his orgasm, forehead pressed against the headboard of the bed as he came down. He had to appreciate the fact that this was far better than the two fingers he had started off with. And then he remembered...

"You bought food?"

Raminus chuckled, still a tad breathless. "Yes, but I think I should go get more sheets first."

"Why?"

"You _burned _these."

...Well, damn.


	6. More or less?

A/N: this idea just hit me the morning after Christmas, because it was bound to happen eventually. Enjoy!

Chapter 6

Rated: T

Warnings: guylove, angst, little bit of violence.

...

Domitius dropped into the sanctuary with a wince and a little groan.

His latest contract had taken him deep into a fort full of mercenaries, big Nordic mercenaries with war hammers and axes and huge fists. He felt terrible, his body was probably covered in bruises and cuts, but all he really wanted was to see Aerius; the elder vampire was always there to greet him after a long contract, especially difficult ones such as these, and he looked forward to just _being_ with him.

...

Aerius felt his back hit the stone wall, but couldn't bring himself to care; he was too busy trying to contest the ferocity with which Lucien was kissing him. He was very lucky he didn't have to breathe; otherwise he might've actually passed out by now from lack of air. It was like they were at war, tongues fighting violently, teeth clacking every so often, lips tight and breath hot. Lucien was pressing his thumbs into the hollows right above the Listener's hips, enticing a slight growl and a nip at the tongue.

"You know you like it," the Speaker murmured against Aerius' lips, a smile spreading into the kiss when the Listener hummed in agreement.

"I love it," the response came in a whisper, a little breath of air that he rushed out because Lucien's lips were coming at him again, and he barely had time to get the words out.

...

He was limping pathetically by the time he got down to Aerius' door, pain throbbing up his right thigh from where he'd gotten hit with a war hammer in the knee. It had been a lucky swing, but the bastard hadn't had time to enjoy it because there was a knife in his eye not three seconds later.

This was ridiculous, Domitius felt like a child as he was forced to stop and lean against the wall to catch his breath. He might've cracked a rib or two, he realized distantly, but didn't really care all that much because he was more annoyed at how he was _ten steps away_ from the damned door but his leg was being stupid and his chest ached.

He sort of wondered if this was how the Arch-Mage felt when he'd kicked _his _ass.

But he hadn't the time to dwell on it now, if he wanted to get anywhere he couldn't just _sit_ here. So he started on again, using the wall to keep him up, and limped over to the door. His hand was reaching for the handle when he heard it.

"I love _you."_

Domitius' heart dropped to his feet.

"You act like I didn't know that already," Lucien rumbled, sounding very pleased with himself, and the Silencer could just imagine the smirk on his face.

No. No damn _way_ he'd let this happen. He'd thought it was nice that Lucien had come back to see Aerius, the loss had… _scarred_ him, somehow, and Domitius supposed he needed closure. But it had been _five Sithis-damned years_ since they'd seen each other, and Lucien was taking him back! What would they do when he left? Aerius would be left even worse off, that wouldn't be fair to either of them; the Listener would have to deal with losing Lucien all over again, and Domitius might never see the Aerius he'd grown to love ever again.

Or, maybe, Domitius was afraid for himself, that he'd lose his Listener, his mentor, his sire, his _love_… to Lucien.

Because that was happening, or had happened already. Right behind that door.

There was an ache rising in his chest that had nothing to do with his cracked ribs.

...

"Wait, Aerius, _wait,"_ Lucien growled, laughing slightly as he extricated the Listener from his body.

"What?" Aerius huffed, crossing his arms.

"Isn't Domitius due back today?"

"Yes, why?"

Lucien smirked. "We wouldn't want him to walk in on this, would we?"

"He's seen us kiss before."

"Stop it," the Speaker chuckled, pressed a kiss to his forehead and took his hand before dragging the Listener over to the door. "We're meeting him."

"Fine." so Aerius reached for the door, shoved it open. He didn't expect to see Domitius limping quickly in the other direction. "Domitius?"

The Silencer paused, looked back at them, frowned and continued his stumble up the stairs, hand supporting him against the wall.

_What's _wrong_ with him?_ Aerius thought, a frown creasing his brow as well. He caught up to his Silencer, grabbed lightly at his shoulder, "Domitius, where are you -?"

Something quick and solid collided with his face, mid-sentence.

And then he was on the floor.

"Leave me alone," Domitius growled, and he didn't really sound all that threatening; he might not have meant to. Instead he sounded angry and... _hurt_.

Aerius had no idea what was going on, he really wanted to sit the younger vampire down and get a straight answer, but the ache in the side of his jaw told him that might be easier said than done. He was in the middle of the hallway on his ass, a hand to his cheek and a furrow in his brow when Lucien finally got to him.

"What happened?" the Speaker asked, sounding somewhere between amused, annoyed, and bored.

"I... don't know." he had to admit it, he was confused as hell.

"Well, get up, you look ridiculous." he took one look at the giant red spot on the Listener's cheek and narrowed his eyes. "Did he _hit _you?"

He stood up, dusting off his robes. "... Yes."

"And you _let him?"_

Aerius sighed. "Lucien, you can't go through life punishing people all the time. I need to find out what's wrong with him before I punch him in the throat."

"I did that, I turned out fine."

"You're dead."

...

"Arya, you're good at magic, right?"

"Yes, I -" the Dunmer gasped, taking in the bloody, bruised sight of Domitius. "What happened to you?"

"I was on a long contract, lots of Nords."

She nodded as if that solved everything, and Emilia ventured over to the table to grab an apple. "Doesn't Aerius usually heal you when you come back?"

"Yes, but..." the Silencer trailed off, that ache rising in his chest again. "I don't want him to do it right now."

Both of them frowned at him, Arya in confusion and Emilia in understanding, and when asked the Dunmer promised to heal Domitius' wounds. They went up to his quarters and he pulled off the top of his shrouded armor, revealing the abuse his body had suffered. She set to healing him with a frown, the soft tingle of the magicka pleasant against his skin.

"What happened between you two, if you don't mind me asking," she murmured, wrapping bandages around the vampire's midsection to hold his fractured ribs in place.

"I do."

"Hm?"

"I do mind," he repeated, this time a bit louder. "It's no offense to you, Arya, but I really don't wanna talk about it."

She smiled. "It's fine. What's yours is yours. I'm finished patching you up, you may want to get some rest. And be careful of those ribs."

"Thank you," he called after her, and lay back, pulling the sheets up around him.

She had barely been gone five minutes when there was a knock on the door. "Domitius? Let me in, I want to talk to you."

"Go away, Em," he groaned into the covers.

But the door opened anyway.

"I don't want to talk about it," was the first thing out of his mouth.

"But you need to," she said softly, sitting on the edge of his bed, "He's been gone for a while, probably looking for you."

"He can look for me all he likes, I don't want to see him."

"Why?"

Domitius sighed, sat up. "He was Lucien's Silencer, years ago. They were together, and after Lucien died, Aerius was heartbroken... he didn't find another partner until three years later."

"And that was you?"

After a nod he continued, "But now Lucien's back... Don't even ask, I don't know how it happened, either," he snapped when she opened her mouth to do just that. He drew his knees into his chest, looking sad and hurt and frail - just how he felt. "I like Lucien. He's pretty amazing, I can see why Aerius adores him so much, and I thought it was nice for Aerius to see him again, to get closure or something. But he's back, and Aerius is getting closer and closer to him, and I... don't think he loves me anymore."

"Oh, Domitius, of course he does!" she exclaimed, jumping up to her feet so fast that Domitius flinched.

"You don't know that."

"Neither do you!" her tone was accusatory, slightly scolding, and she had her hands on her hips. "How could you think such a thing?"

Lucien had listened to the entire conversation from below, and climbed up the ladder to intervene at this moment. "It makes perfect sense that he'd think such a thing."

"What do you mean?" When Emilia turned to look at him it was something between a curious glance and a glare, wondering what he meant but furious at him for saying it. Domitius, however, dropped his gaze to the sheets around his feet and shrank back a little.

"I mean, as headstrong as Aerius appears to be, he is quite frail when it comes to matters of the heart. He grows attached to things, finds it hard to let them go, hence the three years he spent in... mourning, I suppose." he leaned against the wall, crossing his arms. "Domitius, I understand well why you became his next love. Your kills are less like an art, more like a sport; you involve yourself fully in the task and carry it out well. Although your sense of humor can be crass at times, it's amusing more often than not. I rather enjoy your company, so Aerius must love it; not to mention the fact that you're quite the lay."

The Silencer blushed, glanced away from Lucien. "Your point?"

"You believe Aerius loves me more than you, correct?"

"Yes."

"Well, my point is that I like to see him happy. And, while it is true that he is pleased to have me here with him," he didn't pay any mind to the narrowing of Domitius' eyes, "You make him happier. And I like that."

This actually brought a slight smile out of the younger Imperial, but only for a split second; he frowned soon after and spoke again, "But when you leave it'll break his heart, and I don't know if I can bring him back if he goes through that for a second time."

"I'm sure you could, but I'll do my best to make sure it doesn't end that way."

"Gee, thanks." he mumbled dryly, resting his chin on his knees.

Lucien sighed, pushing himself off the wall and walking up to Domitius. His hand went to the side of his face, curling down underneath his chin, and those ruby eyes looked up to meet his own. "It will be alright," he murmured, "Aerius will miss me after I return, but he'll always love you. I know him."

And the expression that filled his eyes, relief and happiness and love and a tiny bit of worry all mixed into one look, told Lucien what made Aerius adore the Silencer so much.

...

Aerius finally dropped back into the Sanctuary after almost three hours of searching for Domitius. Well, it had actually been more like two and some; he'd spent a little while hunting. But it made no sense, what made him run off and disappear like that?

"Listener?" Arya was just exiting the training room. Her breathing was still a bit quickened, the low glow of perspiration shimmering along her skin, hand still curled as if around the hilt of a weapon.

"Arya," he acknowledged her with a slight nod, and was about to go in and mutilate the practice dummy when she spoke again.

"I spoke with Domitius."

"Really? Is he still here?" it came out before he even knew it, but why not. "What did he say?"

She opened her mouth as if to answer, but stopped and seemed to rethink her words. "... Can I speak bluntly?"

Um... sure? "Speak your mind."

"You've hurt him." And her tone changed to something that reminded him of his mother as she crossed the distance between them. "_Deeply._ He asked me to heal him because he didn't want to see you, and I did. He didn't tell me why, though, and I didn't push it, but he looked so heartbroken and so frail and I had to know what you did to him to ruin him so damn badly."

Aerius narrowed his eyes, pursed his lips, felt his eyebrow twitch a few times because _is she _really _talking to me like this?_ And he was just as clueless as she, who was she to demand an explanation! "Your point?"

_"Fix him."_ she growled, pointing a finger right in his chest. "Whatever you did, undo it. Because he looked to dejected when I healed him that it hurt. He's like my brother, I shouldn't ever see him like that. Go make it right, he's in his room."

And she walked away.

Aerius couldn't find it in him to be as pissed off as he should've been; he went the other way, taking in a deep breath before opening his Silencer's door.

Three pairs of eyes looked up at him - Domitius, hugging his knees on the bed, glared as soon as they met eyes; Emilia, sitting next to him, hardened her gaze as well; and Lucien just glanced at him over his shoulder, hand cupping the young vampire's chin.

"Get out," he said, voice flat and commanding, and Lucien was the first to move. He turned back to Domitius for a short moment, dropped his hand, and left the room. Emilia smiled, pressed a kiss to his cheek, and rose from the bed. She glared hard at him on her way out, but Aerius paid it no mind and closed the door after her.

He walked up to the foot of the bed, hands shoved into the pockets of his robe, and just looked at him. The Silencer eventually dropped his arms, lowered his knees until he was just sitting cross-legged, but still didn't look the elder vampire's way.

So Aerius leaned in and kissed him.

Or, at least he tried to, because right as their lips met Domitius jumped back and smacked him hard across the face. "What the _fuck _are you doing?"

And his last hopeful notion that this was just mild annoyance went flying out the window.

"Apologizing," he murmured, voice quiet and a little offended. He leaned in slowly, wary of getting hit for the third time that day, and began pressing kisses to Domitius' neck and shoulders. "You know I love you."

"Do you really?"

Aerius backed away, shock written across his face, to see if he was, somehow, playing a cruel joke. But he just returned the look with a level stare, completely serious. "Of course I do."

"What are you even apologizing for?"

Dammit.

"You don't know, do you?"

He shook his head, beyond lost, and pressed his face into the crook of Domitius' neck. "I just... I really hate it when you're so angry."

"Funny, it's your fault."

"Whatever it was, I'm sorry."

"That's a really sad apology."

"Well, tell me what I did!" he huffed, sitting back to give Domitius a hard stare.

The Silencer sighed, his glare not weakening in the slightest, and crossed his arms. "Do you love me or not?"

"Yes, I've answered that question already."

"And Lucien?"

Aerius paused, eyes narrowing for a moment. "What about him?"

"Do you love him, too?"

"I'm... I'm not sure," he said, completely honest. "I did love him before, and missed him a lot when he died, but, even if I do still love him, you're not the same."

"Not the same or not as much?"

"Domitius, what do you want me to _do_?" Aerius demanded, thoroughly disturbed by this series of questions.

The Silencer sighed, hand wrapping around the back of his neck, and the pissed-off facade died to reveal the insecurities he'd been harboring. "Just... tell me the truth; do you love Lucien more than me?"

All Aerius could do was look at him as a variety of emotions ran through his mind. First came blatant shock, written into his widened eyes; then he was offended that Domitius would even think such a thing, as illustrated by the furrow in his brow. Slight confusion and a little bit of worry ended in some sort of pity, and he sighed before frowning and grabbing his face with both hands.

"Domitius, listen." he said, tone completely serious as he stared his Silencer in the eyes. "Don't _ever _compare yourself to anyone for my attention. You are the one I hold dearest to my heart, and my affection for Lucien does _not _change that."

"But I heard you say you loved him," Domitius said, sounding much like a child who had gotten his feelings hurt. "And... when we have sex you just _bend _for him, like you... like you _belong _to him, like I do to you."

"I think I might still love him," he admitted softly, awkwardly, "But, like I said, I love you more. And I suppose he brings that submission out of me; he always did have that dominating sort of air to him, I fell right into it. You, however - I wanted to make you _mine_."

Domitius grinned a little and Aerius smiled back, pressed a kiss to his Silencer's nose. "I don't love him more than I love you. I'm sorry I made you doubt that."

"You should be," he growled playfully, nipping lightly at his Listener's chin. "Now you owe me."

"And what, pray tell, do I owe you?" Aerius asked mischievously, one brow arching as he dropped his hands to rest on Domitius' hips.

"Like you don't know." his hands curled in the Listener's robes, pulling him closer so their noses touched. "No Lucien. Just you and me."

Aerius grinned. "I'd never dream of it."

Their kiss was hot and hungry, a release for all their pent up angst, full of want and lust. Domitius lay back and pulled the Listener up on top of him, spreading his legs; Aerius fell into the gap between them, holding himself up on his forearms. The younger mumbled something about his ribs that he didn't hear, but he made a note to be careful about them anyway and continued to ravish his mouth.

They made love that evening, long and slow and deep. Domitius' eyes were shut, lip caught between his teeth, fists tight in the covers beneath him, body rocking up with each thrust. Aerius had him bent nearly in half, ankles up against the Listener's shoulders, and the loving way he laid the younger vampire made his heart ache. It never ventured into the realm of sex-for-sex's-sake, it was entirely to prove a point; if anything, Lucien's return made Aerius more aware of how strong his love for Domitius was.

And later that night, when Aerius was holding his Silencer close and waning pleasure was still flowing through his veins, he knew without a doubt that, as long as Domitius was there, he wouldn't mind Lucien's absence.


End file.
